Crazy Love
by mannyfan
Summary: Manny,Craig,Emma and Sean make some bad Mistakes
1. Default Chapter

Crazy Love  
  
Summary:What if Emma never kissed Sean at the wedding but what if Manny Invited him?What if Craig decided that at the wedding the perfect person to dance with was Emma?What if Jimmy got Ashley?  
  
This Takes place right after Emma jumps all over Manny about brining Sean to the party and Manny goes over there to change things.  
  
Manny comes in running towards sean  
  
Manny:SEAN!!SEAN!!!! Woooooooooooow  
  
Manny falls a bucket  
  
Sean:Manny are you ok  
  
Manny:I'm fine (Pretending that it didn't hurt)  
  
Manny and Sean both glance over at tracker giving him a sign to leave.  
  
Tracker:What!  
  
Sean:Tracker  
  
Tracker:Whatever Man i'm going to be in the back  
  
Tracker got up and made it seem as though he left but was standing by the door  
  
Manny:Sean you know that invite I gave you  
  
Sean:Yeah it's Right Here  
  
Manny:It's Kinda a mistake  
  
Sean looked crush and Manny could see that  
  
Manny:Though Emma doesn't want you there you can be my guest but on thing  
  
Sean:Yeah  
  
Manny:Not that i'm tring to hide you but i really wouldn't Emma to see you and cause a big seen at her mom's wedding so if you could meet somewhere after the wedding where she couldn't see you  
  
Sean:I guess i could understand that  
  
Manny:So tomorrow at 3:00 ok  
  
Sean:Ok it's a date  
  
Manny:A date  
  
Sean:Yeah unless you don't want to go out with me  
  
Manny:No that's it just dates aren't really my strong point you know the craig thing  
  
Sean:Manny i'm not craig  
  
Manny smiled:Ok  
  
Manny backed away slowly and ran down the street where she bumped into Craig. 


	2. Nasty,Nasty,O them Nasty boys

Nasty,Nasty boys,O them Nasty boys  
  
Manny bumped into craig and knocked some papers out of craig's hands  
  
Manny:I'm so sorry mister i didn't see you(as manny looked up she noticed that it was craig)o it's just you  
  
Manny stod up and gave craig the papers and started to walk away but then he grabbed manny's arm  
  
Craig:Manny wait  
  
Manny:What do you want ?  
  
Craig:Manny why are you so upset with me why can't we be friends  
  
Manny:BECAUSE!!!! I don't know it just feels alot better to be mad at you than just to feel hurt  
  
Manny started to sit on the carve with craig  
  
Manny:Craig I heard about your crazy idea with Jt &Toby about the strippers for your sake don't do it and plus that is just really gross  
  
Craig:How did you hear?  
  
Manny:I was tring to catch up with Jt when you three started talking about a stripper  
  
Craig:What's up with you and jt anyway  
  
Manny:What do you mean?  
  
Craig:So guys want to ask you out but they think your dating jt  
  
Just then Jt came up behind them  
  
Jt:We are dating  
  
Manny:JT!!  
  
Jt:Yes Mama  
  
Craig:So you two are dating  
  
Jt:Yes  
  
Manny:Dream on Yorke Man  
  
Jt:Why not?  
  
Manny:Because all you think about is Sex  
  
Craig's eyes became wide did the girl that talked about the fluzzy fluff collection all night just talk about seax  
  
Jt:I'm shocked i think about ither stuff  
  
Manny:Yea what about the time you and toby went on the internet to look up porn or the time in first grade when you lifted up my dress or the time in fifth grade when you poured paint all over my shirt and said i had to take my shirt off some it would come off  
  
Jt and Craig bursted out laughing right in Manny's face  
  
Jt:Manny i'm sorry but my mother always told me when you want to get paint out of your shirt just take it off  
  
Craig:Yeah right  
  
Manny:See all you think about is see any thing you think about has to do with girls in a sexual manner  
  
Jt:I only think of one girl like that  
  
Manny:Really who?  
  
Jt:Uh......never mind i have to go  
  
Jt quickly vanished  
  
Manny:JT!!!! urgh  
  
Craig:Someone has a crush  
  
Manny:who?  
  
Craig:Jt Likes you  
  
Manny:No way Besides i'm going to the wedding with sean but you can't tell Emma  
  
Craig:SEAN 


	3. untitled couldn't think of one

Manny:Yeah sean why did you say it like that  
  
Craig:Just Sean's Emma's EX  
  
Manny:So we're just going as friends anyway shouldn't you be taking Ashley  
  
Craig:No i'm going as ...............Uh.....Emma's date  
  
Manny:WHAT EMMA!  
  
Craig:Yeah emma  
  
Manny:She didn't even tell me  
  
Craig:Don't tell her i told you ok  
  
Manny looked at the candy store with anger in her eyes  
  
Craig:Manny!!  
  
Manny:Whatever  
  
Manny got up and ran over back to Her favorite place marked Manny it was in the park and surprisly it was a tree and More surprisly A boy was sitting in her old tree that no one that manny knew of ever sat there.  
  
Manny:Excuse ME  
  
As manny walked up closer she could see that it was Sean but how did he slip past Her and Craig  
  
Sean:Hey Manny  
  
Manny started to climb the tree and sat next to sean  
  
Sean:What are you doing here?  
  
Manny:I should ask you the same question  
  
Sean:This is favorite Place just to think it has my name marked on it  
  
Sean jumped down and pointed to where sean had carved his name in  
  
Manny jumped Down  
  
Manny:My name is on here  
  
Manny pointed to a place on the other side of the tree that said Manny  
  
Sean and Manny started to laugh  
  
Sean climbed back up in the tree  
  
He turned to Manny and picked her up and helped her in the tree  
  
Manny turned and looked up at sean  
  
Manny:How did you get past me and craig  
  
Sean:Well i heard you talking and i walked out the front door and walked threw someone's backyard  
  
Manny smiled  
  
Sean looked down at manny's face and moved fher hair from in front her face and Kissed her softly on her cheek and for a second Manny could understand why emma liked him so much it felt like he had taken her heart out slowly and placed his heart in her chest she could almost feel all his problems,all his worries,all his happiness everything. 


	4. Just a Dream Now back to reality

Just a dream now back to reality This after "Gangsta,Gangsta" I changed a some things in it though  
  
Manny smiled brighter than the sun but then she heard a voice it was her boyfriends Sully's  
  
Sully:Manuella What were you thinking about  
  
Manny:Huh?Oh nothing  
  
Manny mumbled under her breath:Great it was just the greatest and longest daydream of my life i totally had Craig jealous and Sean we kissed wait that's Emma's ex why am i thinking about him.  
  
Sully:Manuella your so quiet my friends are waiting for me and you  
  
Manny:What if i don't want to be your little prize piece you show off to your friends huh?  
  
Sully:Manuella what's wrong your acting like i'm twisting your arm of something you want to be popular I already am.  
  
Manny(Sigh):Your right i'm sorry  
  
Sully:That's more like it  
  
Manny passed Emma who rolled her eyes at Manny who desperately wanted emma to rescue her from this boring life but Emma just turned around and she's tried to talked to Jt but he's hanging with paige and now she has a jerk for a boyfriend life couldn't get any better.Manny thought back to the time where Sean and Manny went to Spike's Wedding together.  
  
Flashback Spike's wedding (Changed it a little)  
  
Manny walked out of the church with her red dress she saw Emma and Craig together she was becoming more and more jealous.  
  
Craig and Emma quickly walked over to a dateless Manny just to tease just a little.  
  
Craig:So where is your date?  
  
Jt saw Craig with a sly smile on his face and Manny who looked like she was going to cry.  
  
Jt ran over  
  
Jt:Hey Manny ready to go  
  
Manny smiled she knew what Jt was doing  
  
Manny:Yes  
  
Manny kissed him on the cheek and walked away with Craig's sly smile leaving.  
  
Manny:Thanks Jt you were so great back there  
  
Jt(sigh):Yeah Manny um Sean told me to tell you he'll be there  
  
Manny:Ok thanks Since i know you Want to get to Fancy you can go  
  
Jt:I do but I don't want craig to come back and your date has left he's such a jerk he dumps you and then takes your bestfriend to a wedding  
  
Manny:I know but I still think I love him  
  
Jt looks off arcoss the street so he wouldn't look at Manny's face and Cry but then he say toby  
  
Jt:Hey Tobes over here  
  
Toby ran over and started to walk with Manny and Jt  
  
Toby:Hey I saw Emma with Craig going to the wedding what's going on  
  
Jt hit Toby in the arm  
  
Toby:What she still likes him  
  
Jt:Duh!!  
  
Toby:Sorry  
  
Manny:It's ok  
  
At the reception  
  
After Spike threw the flowers Everyone started dancing to Manny's favorite song "Just Jane" She wished she was dancing with Craig but he was dancing with Emma he kept looking over her wanting to dance with her just as bad but he couldn't tell her that. Manny hair blew with the breeze and Craig had to admit that she looked beauitful.Manny looked and looked around for Sean and then she spoted him underneath the tree.Manny walked over right after sight.  
  
Manny:Hey Sean  
  
Sean:Hey Manny why aren't you dancing I thought all the guys would be around you  
  
Manny:Ha that's a laugh  
  
Sean:Manny your beauitful anyone would be lucky to dance with you  
  
Manny:Well do you want to dance  
  
Sean:Yeah  
  
Sean and Manny started to dance and then he looked down and brushed Manny's face and slowly leaned in and they kissed Manny was wraped into his big muscles and liked it,But she knew Emma still liked him and she pushed away.Then Manny turned away and saw Emma coming.  
  
Emma:May I cut in and Dance with Sean Manny  
  
Manny looked at Sean who looked really happy that Emma had even spoken his name and nodded.  
  
Emma:Craig's waiting for a dance  
  
Manny smiled and walked over to craig  
  
Craig:Hey Manny what happened over there  
  
Manny:What do you mean  
  
Craig grabbed Manny and they started dancing  
  
Craig:I mean one minute your dancing and I turn around to look and Joey and Calitian and you and Sean stop dancing.  
  
Manny:Can we just drop ok  
  
Craig:Ok but Emma and Sean are soul Mates  
  
Manny:Yeah I know  
  
Manny looked up at Craig and he looked like he could care less about her as a Girlfriend  
  
Manny:Craig truthfully do you like Ashley as more than a friend  
  
Craig:Manny I really don't want to hurt you  
  
Manny:Then just be honest  
  
Craig:Yeah I like her  
  
Manny:O  
  
Manny looked over at Jt and forced a laugh out of her Jt trying to dance with a stripper jt and pulled some stupid stunts but this was the stupidest .  
  
The flashback was cut short by the said of an annoyed Sully  
  
Sully:Manuella what's going on with you your acting all weird.  
  
Manny:Can you just take me home and Maybe we can watch a movie my parents are gone for the week and my brother is at his girlfriends house.  
  
Sully didn't want to go but if they were going to have the house to themselves maybe he could do more than watch a movie.  
  
Sully:Yeah hold on I have to get something from Mike you that guy that hangs out with Sean The black guy  
  
Manny:Oh you want me to wait here  
  
Sully:Yeah he's just right there  
  
Manny didn't know that his nickname was Condom Man and that everyone only asked him for one thing condoms  
  
Craig stod behind them waiting to talk to Sean and as he realized that sean had now been waiting to talk to him but Craig was busy staring at Manny and as he was about to walk away he heard Sully talking  
  
Sully:Hey Mike a.k.a Condom Man  
  
Mike:Hey what's up  
  
Sully:Well me and Girlfriend Manuella are going to have a little get together in a house by ourselves and...  
  
Mike:Say no more i got what you need but are you sure you want to do it with a Grade 9  
  
Sully:Man look at her I don't care if she was a grade 6 she has a great body  
  
Mike:But are you sure that she will want to do it  
  
Sully:Not at first but i'll make her get in the mood  
  
Craig was about to knock the shit out of Sully when Sean steped up  
  
Sean:Hey Man Manny's a good friend of mine and if you hurt her I'll make sure myself that you get dealt with.  
  
Sully:She's My girl go back to Ms.Save the World Oh yeah she dumped you she figured out how much of a loser you are but you know what after i'm done with Manuella I'll do her too  
  
Sean couldn't take it first he talked about Manny like she was trash but then Emma he just snapped and punched him in the nose which led to him to drop to the ground everyone crowed around and Manny ran right over  
  
Manny:Sean why did you do that  
  
Manny droped to the ground beside sully and pulled out a tissue from her pocket and handed it to him  
  
Sean:He's going to try to nail you and he was bad mouthed you and Emma  
  
Craig:Yeah I heard it myself  
  
Sully:Manuella you know I love you I would never do hat  
  
Manny:I know Sully and Sean how do you know I don't want to have sex with Him  
  
The crowd went crazy  
  
Craig:You have to be kidding me  
  
Manny:Craig Mind your business you have your own girlfriend don't I stop being your problem along time ago remember  
  
Craig:Me and Ash broke up but that's besides the point Manny just come with me  
  
Manny:Craig don't you get I want nothing to do with you ok Nothing  
  
Craig:FINE!!  
  
Craig walked away upset how could Manny turn into such a bitch but it was kinda his fault he dumped and hurt again and again and now he was in love with her.  
  
Sean:Manny I was just trying to help you  
  
Manny:Well I don't need your help all we are going to do is watch a movie and then he's leaving  
  
Manny helped Sully up and the crowd started to slowly drift away Sully walked an inch into Sean face  
  
Sully:Thanks you just made it some much easier  
  
Manny:Come on honey  
  
Sully put his arm around Manny and Started walking Sean couldn't believe it he had lost Emma and Now he was going to allow this jerk to screw her he had to do something. 


	5. Stupid Things

Stupid Things  
  
Manny walked up onto her doorstep and started to unlock her door when Sully started Kissing her and Manny opened the door.  
  
Manny was pushed lightly on her couch after Sully closed the door but stupid thing was he didn't lock it  
  
Manny:Sully Stop it i have to get the movie  
  
Sully:Come on Manuella Let's have some fun  
  
Manny:Comeon stop  
  
Sully:Manuella i'm not kidding let's just do this without a fight  
  
Sully pushed Manny's Arms into hard into the couch and as she started to push up he push down harder  
  
Manny:Stop it  
  
Sully:Now Manuella if you tell anyone or if you even think about running i'll have to hurt you  
  
Sully pulled out a huge knife and placed it at the tip of her neck  
  
Tears flowed down Manny's face as he pulled off his shirt and then hers and he started to unzip his pants Manny hoped someone would come  
  
Sean stod on her porch trying to decided wether to go in or just leave and when sully removed his hands away her mouth he said  
  
Sully:I'm going to move my hands from your mouth and i don't want to here a word ok  
  
Manny nodded but as soon as he removed his hands she screamed Sean heard the scream and immdeatly bust into the door and saw sully Manny really didn't want anyone to see her half-naked but she needed help.Sully walked pass Sean with the knife and Locked the door.Sully Walked toward Sean with the knife and said,  
  
Sully:Now you have to die with her  
  
Manny:Please Sully don't hurt him just take me  
  
Manny took a step and Sean step in front of her  
  
Sean:No if you kill her you kill me that is if you can get to us  
  
With that Sean tackled Sully to the ground and they started to roll around Manny couldn't figure out who was going to get hurt she finally just decided if she was to knock them both out that no one would get hurt Manny picked up her lamp and Droped it but it only hit sully and when it hit him it caused him to mistakely stab himself Sully hit the ground and Blood came out of Sully's Side and he blacked out.  
  
Manny:Oh my god I've killed him  
  
Sean:No you didn't he's just knocked but get me a towel  
  
Manny ran into the kitchen and opened the cabinet and pulled out several towels and a mop  
  
Sean:Thanks  
  
Sean placed the towel on Sully's stomach and Then started to clean up the blood on the floor  
  
Manny:What are we going to do?  
  
Sean:Ok We'll get some sleep and when he wakes up we'll tell him that he had an accident he'll believe he's not that smart anyway  
  
Manny:I can't believe this  
  
Sean:It's ok  
  
Sean walked over to Manny and placed his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek  
  
Manny felt weak in her knees not from the kiss but from everything she just fell to the ground  
  
Sean picked her up and carried her upstairs and looked around he didn't know which room to go to but he saw the baby blue door that had flowers on them he thought it would be the smarteset choice and it was her room he placed her on the bed he tried to not notice Manny's breast hanging out of her bra but he couldn't help he tried to put it back in but he had to touch her he liked the feeling Emma would never had let this happened he liked to be the one to take care of Someone he hated other people to take care of him.Manny soon opened her eyes and realized he was trying to fix her bra.Manny got up quickly and Sean jumped back.  
  
Sean:I'm sorry I was just......  
  
Manny:It's ok  
  
Manny fixed her bra and Sean turn to leave and Manny called out to him  
  
Manny:No don't leave  
  
Sean so badly wanted her to say that  
  
Sean:Are you sure?  
  
Manny Walked over to Sean and started kissing him and she slowly backed up onto her bed and he lifted up his shirt and layed on top of Manny and contiuned to kiss her and the kissing led to more. 


	6. Where did he go Where can we go?

Where Did he go?Where can we go?  
  
Manny opened her eyes and saw that she was in someone's arms she hoped to god that it was Craig's but when she looked down and saw Sean she was So upset Manny knew now what happened and was flushed with some much guilt.  
  
Manny:Sean get up,Get up  
  
Sean opened his eyes and Saw Manny he felt the same guilt as she did he loved Emma and Craig loved Manny and Manny loved him.  
  
Sean:Manny i know what happened was...  
  
Manny:A Mistake  
  
Sean:Yeah but we can't tell Emma  
  
Manny:What if i'm....  
  
Sean:Your not remember you handed me Sully's Condom  
  
Manny:Sully What if he's up  
  
Sean put on his shirt and Jumped up Manny ran into her closet and Found any shirt And then she heard Sean call her she ran downstairs.  
  
Manny stoped in her tracks how could Sully have gone and the door was opened  
  
Manny:Where is he?  
  
Sean:I don't know he must have left  
  
Manny:No you think  
  
Sean:Whatever listen we can't stay here  
  
Manny:What?  
  
Sean:We have to leave get at least some clothes and i'll take some food we have to leave town  
  
Manny:But...  
  
Sean:Manny we could go to jail for what we have done and I have a record now get your STUFF!!!  
  
Manny turned and ran into her room and got some things and when she got back down stairs she had a clothes packed and had written her family a note and posted it on the tv since she knew that would be the first place they would check they then ran over to Sean's.Sean knew he would be with That girl so Sean got some clothes and wrote him a note and then took the bike that tracker gave him as a birthday present who knew they would later have to get a Car.  
  
Manny:Sean I got some money out of my room my brother's room and my parents plus the money my mom and Dad left  
  
Sean:How much is that?  
  
Manny:Uh....Like around a couple thousands  
  
Sean:Ok that should last us a while Let's stop at Craig's Emma should be there and I know you would like to talk to them before we leave  
  
Manny:Thanks  
  
Sean and Manny drove over to Craig's Place they knocked on the door loudly  
  
Craig:Hey Man what's up  
  
Sean pushed his way in and pulled Manny along  
  
Emma:What are they doing here?  
  
Manny:Em we're in trobule I can't tell what or why just know that we are leaving  
  
Craig:Wait You can't just leave us hanging what's going on  
  
Manny:We've made some mistakes but that's not important I will have My cell phone on if you need to call us but no one else can know ok  
  
Emma and Craig nodded  
  
Angie ran downstairs  
  
Angie:Emma look  
  
Angie saw Manny and lit up  
  
Angie:Manny Manny your here  
  
Manny:Yeah but not for long I have to go and you can't tell anyone I was here ok  
  
Angie:Ok  
  
Manny:I love you  
  
Angie:I love you too  
  
Emma grabbed Sean  
  
Emma:Sean i know we said something we didn't mean but I ...  
  
Sean:Emma I love you too  
  
Sean kissed Emma on the lips and he felt that he couldn't leave but had to  
  
Craig:Manny I don't want you to leave  
  
Manny:I know but I have too  
  
Craig:I'm coming with you  
  
Manny:I can't let you do that  
  
Craig:Your not letting me i'm going now let's go  
  
Emma:Ok i'll take Angie over to My mom's and we'll go  
  
Sean:No  
  
Emma:I love you too much we get in trobule together  
  
Manny and Sean sigh  
  
Sean:You guys can't all fit on My bike  
  
Craig:Joey's away i just have to take another car  
  
Manny:Ok let's go  
  
Emma and Craig arrived at Emma's Place  
  
Emma:Remember Angie not a word to Uncle Archie ok  
  
Angie:Ok  
  
A very sick MR.Simpson opened the door  
  
Snake:What are you guys doing here?  
  
Emma:Please Watch Angie for an hour ok  
  
Snake:Why  
  
Emma:Snake just trust me ok tell mom I love her and tell Jack I love him too and Snake you know I love you  
  
Snake:Yeah but what's going on  
  
Emma ran off and So did Craig Snake called after her but she kept going Manny and Sean was waiting by Joey's car lot and then saw Craig and Emma running down the street toward them.  
  
Sean:You got the key's  
  
Craig:Yeah  
  
Craig opened the gate and went in and got the keys to one of the main cars.  
  
Craig:All right let's go  
  
Craig opened the door to a red honda and got in the driver's side and Manny got in the passenger's side and Manny and Craig Kissed and Sean and Emma hopped in back and they drove off Craig got out and closed the gate then got back in and they drove off. 


End file.
